kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Mother's Day Is The Day Of The Bugs
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Mother's Day Is The Day Of The Bugs |Japanese (Katakana) = 母の日はバグの日 |Japanese (Romanized) = Hahano hi ha bagu no hi |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 003 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 003 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 003 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = May 07, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Zoo Panic!! |Next = The Rail Continues }} is the third episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on May 07, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda have to keep the house clean and tidy for his mother Yuuka. However, 5 Bugmins came into the house and made a mess out of it. Can Yuto stop the 5 Bugmins and clean up the house before his parents and sister Yui come back? Plot On the grasslands, watching the views of the city, the Bug Bites prepare to make their next move. Terara casts out the second handful of her Wazawai Program in the air. Meanwhile at Hobby Kamiya, while Yuuka was shouting at her son Yuto, Yui and Wanda just got inside the house through the door. Yui says to Wanda that she loves him. Wanda was amused. In the store, Nicole was playing a magic trick for Yuuka and Hiruto when Yuto comes in through the door. He sees that Nicole has done something entertaining for his parents. Later back in his bedroom, Yuto has looking at his sister Yui who just hid her drawing away from him. Yui then says to Wanda that she likes drawing him. Yuto picks up his money-bank, puts it by his ear and shakes it to see how much money he has so far but there was not enough money for him. At Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu spent their time chatting to each other. Later back inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuuka tells his son Yuto to keep Hobby Kamiya clean and tidy for her. Hiruto goes to the cabinet to pick up his new camera without noticing that the Wazawai Program has landed on his old one. Yuto and Wanda then wave goodbye to Yuto's parents, Yuuka and Hiruto, and Yuto's sister Yui who have gone outside. Yuto tells Wanda to make sure that there's not a single mess in the house. Wanda falls down and rolls on the floor, laughing. Yuto thinks it's not funny and then he looks at the room as it was clean and tidy. Wanda then agrees with Yuto. Later, Yuto was moping up the floor when he sees Wanda dressed up and waving his traditional Japanese fans around. Yuto was annoyed and he then looks around at the room. Suddenly, Wanda starts eating a corn-snack which leaves crumbs on the floor. Yuto became mad and told Wanda to eat his corn-snack in Yuto's bedroom instead. Then, someone was spying on Yuto. He looked around and saw nobody there. At Yuto's bedroom, Wanda was eating his corn-snack when someone is spying on him. He opens the door and sees 4 supernatural monsters. Wanda was frightened. Just then, the supernatural monsters disappeared, as it was just an illusion, and Wanda heard someone's laugh. Wanda went downstairs to investigate. When he got there, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and look for the Bugmin. Suddenly, a ghost pops up from the television and frightens him. Wanda then points his Kamiwaza Searcher at the cabinet and Bug-Eishamin was revealed. However, the alarm on Wanda's tail couldn't stop going off as Wanda points his Kamiwaza Searcher at anywhere else in the room, revealing 4 more Bugmins: Bug-Gauzemin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Jaguchimin. Meanwhile, Yuto was cleaning the bathroom when he heard Wanda's voice. Back downstairs, Wanda was having trouble the 5 Bugmins who were making a mess in the room. Wanda mistook an illusional copy for him. Bug-Eishamin's copy grew larger. Wanda tried to stop it, thinking that it was the real Bug-Eishamin, and crashed into the cabinet. When Yuto came downstairs, he saw that the room was in a mess. Yuto then thought that it was Wanda who made the mess in the room. Yuto tried calling for Wanda but there was no reply so he began to clean up the floor in the room. Then, he noticed the light which went too bright, causing Yuto to fall over thanks to Bug-Denkyumin. Bug-Gauzemin tied Yuto in her bandages. Bug-Denkyumin points at Wanda who had his mouth taped with plasters and was tied in bandages. Yuto was not happy. Bug-Gauzemin pulls the plasters off Wanda's mouth and Bug-Denkyumin made Wanda dizzy. Yuto finds his Kamiwaza Power-Shot on the floor and took out Turbomin's Kamiwaza Pro-card. He then rolls over to his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summons Turbomin who sets Yuto free by unwinding the bandages. Yuto thanks Turbomin and captures and debugs Bug-Denkyumin. Bug-Gauzemin was terrified and she tried to escape but Yuto summons Kagimin who lock the door so Bug-Gauzemin couldn't get out. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Gauzemin. Yuto unties the bandages to set Wanda free. The two heard something from upstairs. They went up and find that the bathroom floor was covered with puddles of water. Yuto turns off the shower and didn't notice that Bug-Jaguchimin popped up from nowhere. After filling up Wanda's mouth with water, Bug-Jaguchimin went downstairs and squirted water everywhere in the hallway. Using a plastic washing-up bowl, Yuto defends himself from Bug-Jaguchimin's watery attack. However, Yuto and Wanda were pushed back into the wall. Yuto then summons Tonkmin who builds up a strong sheild for Yuto to defend himself. Then, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Jaguchimin. When Yuto began mopping up the watery puddles, some ice begin to appear. Yuto and Wanda then investigate the kitchen and found Bug-Freezemin playing with the ice in the fridge. Bug-Freezemin jumps out of the fridge and puts a bit of ice on the side of the cabinet and then freezes Wanda. Yuto summons Dorirumin to set Wanda free from the ice but Bug-Freezemin escaped by jumping through the window. Outside, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru was walking when he felt the shivers. He saw some ice and ran off. Bug-Freezemin laughed until Yuto appears, along with Turbomin and Wanda, and summons Jaguchimin. Yuto tells Jaguchimin to fight Bug-Freezemin back. Jaguchimin's watery powers were so strong that Bug-Freezemin couldn't take it. Frozen solid, Bug-Freezemin was then captured and debugged by Yuto. Bug-Eishamin pops up from the wall behind Yuto, spying on him. Suddenly, Yuto turns around and captures and debugs Bug-Eishamin. Back inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Wanda were about to clean up the mess when his parents and Yui came back. Yuuka told her son off for not keeping Hobby Kamiya clean and tidy. Yuto apologises and goes back upstairs to his bedroom. Later, Wanda was about to come into his bedroom but Yuto told him to leave him in peace. Feeling sad, Wanda closes the bedroom door and the 5 Promins that Yuto has recently collected, felt sad too. Wanda then tells Eishamin to do something nice for Yuuka. Meanwhile, after they cleaned up the house, Hiruto tells his wife Yuuka to watch the videos he had recorded so far with their daughter Yui. Then, a cinematic appeared on the wall. It was Yuto and his Kamiwaza teammate Wanda. Eishamin was outside displaying the cinematic with help from Wanda. Yuuka was delighted about her son Yuto, who was asleep on his bed, and she thanks him. As the sun sets, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all didn't believe that the 5 Bugmins, that they had sent in with Terara's Wazawai Program, have all been defeated, captured and debugged by Yuto. Trivia In the episode * Terara casts out her second handful of Wazawai Program in order to locate another Bugmin. * Yuuka, Yuto's mother, has told Yuto that he and Wanda must keep the house clean and tidy for when his parents and Yui come back. * Wanda encounters 5 more Bugmins which made a mess in Yuto's house. * Yuto captures and debugs the 5 Bugmins in the following order: Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Gauzemin, Bug-Jaguchimin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin. * Yuto gets told off for not keeping the house clean and tidy by Yuuka. * Wanda uses Eishamin to display a nice cinematic of Yuto in order to make Yuuka happy. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Turbomin And Freezemin's Prehistoric Adventure". * This is a Mother's Day themed episode. * This episode was meant to be the fourth episode and was going to air on May 14th 2016 but switched airdates with the following episode due to fact that Mother's Day takes place in Japan in early May. * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru makes his debut in this episode. * This is the first episode where Yuto captures and debugs a female Bugmin. In this episode, Yuto has captured and debugged Bug-Gauzemin. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Hiruto Kamiya * Yuuka Kamiya * Nicole * Mirai * Shuu * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru Promins * Turbomin * Kagimin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Eishamin (Bug-Eishamin, debugged) * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin, debugged) * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin, debugged) * Jaguchimin (Bug-Jaguchimin, debugged) * Freezemin (Bug-Freezemin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Denkyumin * Gauzemin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin * Eishamin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Kagimin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Jaguchimin * Eishamin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 4: The Rail Continues 14(土) 第3話「レールは続くよ」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes